Defeating the Demon Kings
by Donit
Summary: The story of how Aura The Demon King of Balance gained her rank as second-most-powerful-demon among the demons of Gehenna. This story features the rank-determining battles Aura fights in order to become the worthy Crown Princess of Gehenna.
1. Astaroth

The arena around me is dull and unlively. The only watchers were my brothers and father. Iblis sat and stared at me with a shot eating grin, hands crossed in his lap. Egyn gave a worried smile and held up our signature peace sign that we used as encouragement for each other. Beelzebub was playing with a Chuchi, I loved those little demon moths. Amaimon gave that same blank stare that everyone got, much to my dismay. Samael, he was sitting in his plush purple chair that I loved so much. In fact, that's why Samael was my third favorite brother, because of his sense of style. Lucifer looked like he really, really didn't want to be here, and I don't blame him. Azazel had his eyebrows furrowed at Astaroth, as if to say 'If you hurt so much as a hair on her head, you won't see the sun for a century'. Of course, he didn't really have a say in whether Astaroth hurts me or not, so it was a bit of an empty threat.

I faced back towards The Demon King of Rot, readying myself for any nasty sludge and tar that he'll wash me with. Coal Tars crowd around him with joy, their little cat ears twitching in delight. I could almost feel their never-ending chatters.

"**Begin**" Satan called.

I wait for dear big brother to make the first move, and to my delight, he does. Over the years I've learned his attack patterns, knowing he always tries to pin the person down and make them immobile before doing any real damage. His ram-like horns barely miss me as he slashes my skin with the razor-sharp nails I've grown so accustomed to.

My wrist is cut open, blood spewing from it. I use this blood to my advantage, putting my wrist before Astaroth's eyes. This temporarily blinds him as he makes futile attempts to wipe away my blood. He realizes his mistake of stopping too quickly and I give him a swift left hook in the cheeks. Before he can go flying, I grab his arm and let my flames slowly surface to my skin. He lets out a feminine shriek as his skin is seared by this sheer heat of my flames and swipes at what he thinks is my face. Luckily for him, his aim was correct and I step back.

Ignoring the blood sliding down my cheek, I quickly run back to him. With a twist and a pull, I grasp his arm and pin him down with it behind his back. I lengthen my claws and impale him. I can feel my fingers swipe across his spinal cord and what I think to be his lungs before reaching his ribs. I jostle my fingers around in big brother's organs before finding yet another spot to impale him.

This time, I go for his heart. His screams of agony are like music to my now elongated ears. I rip his heart from his chest, letting it pulsate in my hands. The sheer beauty of his demon heart it enough to make me smile. I'm unsure how to explain how it looks, but the closest thing I can get for an adjective is _sludgy._

I listen to his begging and pleading.

"Let me go!" Astaroth screams from under me.

"Not unless you forfeit." I sneer.

"Never!" He says stubbornly.

"I suppose you would like to get your heart ripped in half then?"

"You wouldn't!"

I squeeze the organ, much to his dismay.

"Okay, I forfeit, I FORFEIT!"

"That's more like it. Next time, don't let it get this bad."

I return his demon heart to his blood- covered form. Claps from all my brothers (excluding the now immobile Astaroth) sound throughput the stadium. I bow and join my standing family.

"Wow, I've never seen Astaroth beg that much! You really are like father!" Egyn praises.

I smile at him and return to my quarters. My bed calls. I need beauty rest to prepare me for my fight with Amaimon tomorrow.


	2. Amaimon

The arena looks the same as last time. Instead of Amaimon sitting beside my brothers, it's now Astaroth.

I pay no mind to my brothers and look straight at Amaimon. The King of Earth pops a lolly in his mouth. I put my hand out for one, and he nods. I'm so awesome that Amaimon will share his sweets with me.

He hands me an orange lollipop and unwrap it and stick it in my mouth. The sugar hits me like a wave, giving me an energy boost. I furrow my brows in excitement, this will be fun.

Both of us circle around each other with sugar crazed movements. I smirk at him and to my delight, he smiles back.

"**Begin**"

I rush towards him and take a swipe. My attacks are parried by Amaimon's. We launch ourselves in the air and defy gravity with quick, calculated movements. Every swipe is blocked by his, and I grow tired of it. After one quick swipe, I lunge at him reach under his shirt to find a thick, lizard-like appendage. I tug on it and watch Amaimon's eyes widen before he finds mine and pulls it. The fur on my tail fluffs up like a cat and we both fall down to the ground in pain. Debris flies everywhere when our bodies my contact with the ground, creating craters in the dirt. Amaimon glares at me on the ground, writhing in pain. We find our footing quickly. He drops his hands down to the earthy floor and summons a forest from under us. A beautiful rainbow of plants sprout out of the dirt, lifting me up. The tree growing under me shoots into the sky and I lose my footing once again.

I steady myself on a thick branch sticking out of the now eighty foot tall tree. I glance around in the maze of green leaves, knowing that I've lost myself in Amaimon's domain. I leap from branch to branch in an attempt to surface. As I'm gliding to a branch my foot it latched onto and a fall to the ground. A pair of arms wrap around me like snakes coiling around their prey.

To my surprise, I can feel Amaimon's breath washing of the tip of my ears. I flinch out of his grasp and a blush covers my face as a run off into the jungle of green.

Going with my original escape plan, I find myself flying from tree to tree. My mad dash to the top is short lived, as I find the surface easily. I sat on top of a tree to take a moment to calm myself. I feel flustered and knowing that Amaimon could be anywhere is not helping at all.

I find myself instinctively turning around to punch the demon behind my in the face. It's a good thing I have amazing awareness and reflexes. My fist collides with Amaimon's face, leaving a red mark on his pale face. Like earlier, he slinks his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him. Before I can push away, he bits playfully at my ear, causing me to jump. A shiver crawls down my back, leaving me flustered once again. It takes everything a have not to melt in his arms.

Damn Amaimon, always knowing my weakness. I hate being weak to physical contact on my weak spots. Drool slips from my open mouth as I start to fall. Before I do, I catch myself and snap out of the daze Amaimon put my in.

"Trying to sexually force me into submission, huh! Not gonna work buddy!" I sneer.

"It was worth a try" he replies.

I angrily lunge at him, using my weight to my advantage. I growl as I pin him down against a treetop with one knee. Like earlier, I reach under him shirt and grasp his tail. I flip him onto his back and start clawing at the lizard-like appendage, making screams surface from the depths of his lungs. Amaimon's tail squirms in my grip as I let flames wash over it. They azure inferno I lit spread across his body, stopping at the tip of his spiked hair.

"Forfeit before I burn you alive bastard!" I screech.

"I forfeit!"

I pull the flames away from his blackened form. I take his body into my hands and carry him to my cheering brothers. Again, I retreat to my room for sleep.


	3. Beelzebub

After the damage Amaimon caused to the arena I wasn't allowed in it for a good three days, so this fight was postponed. Beelzebub was particularly happy about that, so I was too. He was completely okay with that though. He was never one to fight, seeing as whenever he had the chance he would find me and Astaroth instead. We would go on ranking sprees ever so often.

I remember the one prank we played on father, it was hilarious. I actually accidently ended up stabbing myself in the chest, resulting in father grounding me for a month. The expression he made was completely worth it though.

Back to the arena, Beelzebub stood before me with his signature smirk. His dark green trench coat flowed in the wind so you could see his iridescent vest underneath. His coat was reminiscent of an Exorcists, just open and without that damned pin latched onto the coat. Underneath the coat was a vest and a pitch black dress shirt, with black jeans and black leather boots. All in all, my big brother Beelzebub looked similar to a bug, how fitting.

The Demon King of Bugs has a long pitch black undercut that almost seems to fly, or rather float. Yet again, he looks like a bug.

My brothers give encouraging looks, including Beelzebub. I've never faced him before, so I'm unsure of how he works. I suppose I'll have to go with the flow of battle and find out.

I take a few last stretches to prepare myself for Beelzebub's possible ruthlessness. Taking a battle reading stance, I pull out a small dagger that I'm always equipped with no matter what. It's not my _Puresu Sekitan, _but it works.

"**Begin**"

As soon as the fathers voice sounds out, Beelzebub is gone. Having disappeared from sight, I find my senses heightened even more. I can feel his presence, yet I'm unsure of where the feeling is coming from. It's everywhere. It's completely quiet. Even the breathing of my brothers is nonexistent, as if they're scared for me. That's worrying.

I then get the idea to flush him out of hiding. If I fill the arena with flames, then Beelzebub will have to come out. My flames gather and bubble underneath my skin like a covered pot of boiling water. Time to take off the lid.

I unleash my flames in one huge azure explosion that curls around and consumes everything. The flames wash over my brothers and father, only harmless to them. In fact, the flames that consume my watching family are warm, welcoming and even somewhat healing and everything beyond that circle of flames is destructive.

Beelzebub is revealed from his hiding spot and took to the air with butterfly-like wings. I unleash my own wings and lift myself from the ground in one flap. The blue flames surround my wings like a coating. I chase Beelzebub with my dagger in hand, looking to pin him under me and tear off his limbs and rip out his organs.

Feathers fly in the air with every flap of my black feathered wings. I quickly catch up with the smirking Demon King. He takes a swing at me but is blocked by my wings. They unfurl from around my body and knock him back. I go darting after him with murderous intent. I take a swipe at him only to be parried by his nails. I snarl at him in irritation.

Before he can go anywhere I wrap my tail around his arm and pull him towards me. I sheath the knife and how for his neck with fangs barred. Instead of clamping down on his neck, I find my fangs sunk into his arm. But that arm doesn't happen to be him anymore, nor is the rest of his body. The chuchi making up the figure dispearce into a cloud of darkness.

I growl angrily. Yet again, I find myself looking for that dirty trickster once again. But, I don't end having to look for him as a pare of arms snake around my torso and we go flying to the ground.

"I can see why you don't fight" I sneer before creating yet another crater in the hard ground under me. For once I'm pretty sure I've broken a bone. In fact, once the dust clears I can see splinters of the bone in my left arm sticking out of my sheet pale skin.

Pure agony pounds in my arm (A/N- Funny thing, while I'm writing this my left arm is in really bad pain. :/). I bite back a shriek and raise myself off the ground with my wings. I turn towards my straight-faced family. They notice my gaze and give smiles. Their smiles give me a new found source of strength and determination to defeat Beelzebub.

"Ready to give up yet?" He asks.

"Hell no! I won't ever give up against you!" I scream.

"Suit yourself."

He disappears once again, only to end up in front of me with a knuckle sandwich for lunch. I'm hit in the jaw and sent flying backwards.

I'm done playing around.

My flames ignite upon me. They give a blue halo that tints my black and white clothes. Once again I lift myself off the ground, only this time I tackle my opponent. I pin Beelzebub down to the ground and wrap my hand around his neck, searing it with the ruthless heat. I straddle his waist and pin his hands to the ground. His signature smirk is replaced with wide eyes and pulled back lips.

My hackles raise as I lunge for his neck and behead him. I then impale him in the chest with the nails on my good arm. Like Astaroth, I shuffle my fingers around in his organs before finding his Demon Heart. I tear it out as it pulsates in my hands.

Beelzebub's decapitated figure somehow speaks even though his organs are spewed everywhere on the ground.

"I forfeit" he whimpers.

At the sound of those words I return his heart to his chest and retreat straight to my room for a shower and sleep.


	4. Iblis

Iblis and I already agreed on a show of power. Instead of ripping each other apart, we'll see who has the stronger flames. My azure flames verses his classic red and yellow ones. Whoever falls first is the loser.

Iblis gives me a fiery smile and returns to stretching. Deep down, my big brother is a fluffy bunny with raging flames that could possibly be deadly depending on how much you piss him off.

"Begin"

We run at each other at full speed, skidding to a stop before contact. I, however, accidentally ram into him. I knock him over and land at his side. We laugh at the contact and help each other up. We're awesome that way.

He clasps his hands on mine and I do the same. We look at one another's face with competitive smiles. I move my hand to boop him, earning a chuckle. Iblis grasps my hand once again and we begin.

I can feel my flames rising to my skin at the same time his do. We burst into a beautiful mixture of blue and red, forcing our flames at one another. My azure inferno slips and curls into his, making openings for his to dominate. Our hands are equal in rising temperature as I force more and more flames out.

My once full build up of blue flames is being poured out one cup at a time. Though I know the supply is draining quickly, there is still a lot to burn through, if you know what I mean.

The battling flames blue and red spread quickly across the field. I keep the smile on my face, as does Iblis. This goes on for what I would say is about an hour before I notice my halfway drained supply of flames. I need oxygen, yet there is none to be seen. All of it has been sucked away by raging fire.

This needs to end before getting out of hand. I force my flames to burn brighter and brighter, a sweat breaking from concentration.

Then I let go of the barricade placed before my flames.

An azure inferno explodes before us, breaking Iblis concentration. My flames dominate his very quickly. His eyes widen at the spreading blue eating his red. It reaches his body and big brother cries out in pain.

"I forfeit!" he manages through gritted fangs.

I put up the dam blocking my flames and run over to him. I summon my flames once again, but this time they're focused in healing him.

"Hey! We didn't get that treatment!" Astaroth complains. I turn around and stick my tongue out at him.

"Suck it up you big baby!" I yell to him.

When done treating big brother Iblis, I turn to see my siblings.

Azazel wraps his arm around my shoulders and lets out a hearty laugh.

"Congrats on defeating the first four kings! Four more to go! Make sure to defeat Egyn, I'm looking forward to battling you!" Azazel says.

"Yeah! Can I go to my room for some rest now?"

"Of course, lil' sis!"


	5. Egyn

My weakness is water, so it's natural that I'm a bit nervous for this fight. In fact, that's an understatement, I'm absolutely terrified. Egyn has the obvious advantage here and I can't depend on the power of my flames to back me up because of that elemental advantage.

Water is one of my biggest fears, by far. I'm unusually uncomfortable when in a ten meter radius of any kind of liquid, including sweet beverages like soda. The only person who understands my fear of liquids is Iblis because dad got over his fear billions of years ago (and on a side note, he's still somehow not a grandfather).

Speaking of Iblis, he ended up okay after I turned him into charcoal. Thankfully my flames are good for killing and healing, otherwise he would have had to miss out on this battle. I might not stand a chance against big brother Egyn.

I ready myself for the feeling of being filled with that accursed liquid that Egyn loves so much. He's done it before, he can do it again.

I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. I swallow a lump in my throat and call upon my inner strength. From what I've heard, little brother Rin is very strong. Multiply that by ten and you get me.

Time to put this demonic strength to proper use.

"Begin"

I can feel droplets crawling on my skin like spiders, feel it flowing in my veins. I hate this feeling, but I know Egyn has a secret sadistic side that loves my discomfort. He's definitely showing that side now. That malicious smirk spread across his face is one I never thought I'd see again. I hate it. I hate it so fucking much.

"Eat a dick Egyn!" I growl.

"How vulgar. Don't you think that's a bit much for a little lady like yourself?"

"You sadistic motherfucker! You're the one enjoying this shit!"

"You're not exactly wrong princess."

"Say that again, I fucking dare you!"

"Princess"

"You goddamned rain cloud from hell! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Try me."

"With pleasure, you bastard!"

I rush at Egyn with ferocity that only a few have seen, most being inevitably dead. My claws swipe across his face, not scratching that shit-eating grin off his stupid face. His ocean blue hair tied up in a ponytail flows like a waterfall as he dodges every attack after my first one.

After my continuous offenses, he turns the tables on me. I'm quickly put on the defense, all senses automatically heightened. I dodge and block Egyn's swipes and punches subconsciously. All the while, I'm plotting his demise. The perfect plan surfaces.

I parry Egyn's attacks with my own. It's going to take a while for him to put his all into the fight, so I have to hold back until then. My plan is not foolproof, but it's my only chance at actually winning. I have to prolong this battle until he's at half strength. Then he'll unleash his real power, giving me a chance.

These continuous attacks and defenses last for god-knows how long. Egyn is slowly becoming tired, but so am I. My goal is to not have to use my real powers. I'm going to have to save those for Samael and Lucifer, maybe even Azazel. I don't want them to see my true power and give them time to find my weaknesses. No, I won't use my demonic balance for this.

Egyn falters, panting while I defend against him. It's time. I look at father and smirk. He gives me an approving smile. He knows what I'm doing, and so does Sama- excuse me, Mephy. Lucifer looks at me with a smirk.

I refocus and launch myself at an exhausted Egyn. I pin him to the ground and straddle him. I then impale him with my claws. His eyes widen and I'm engulfed in a ball of that dreaded liquid. I can feel it being forced down my throat and into my lungs.

Time to boil this bitch.

The water I'm drowning in is quickly turned into useless steam. Egyn, who has his brows furrowed and demon heart revealed, is forcing more and more water into me. His attempts are futile, all of the flowing liquid being boiled into steam. The water around is bubbling on my skin, similar to how air would collect the bottom and then rise to the surface of a pot.

I push the water away with heat and azure flames. I give a panicked Egyn a smile. He soon runs out of water to drown me in. My hair drips with water, only to be dried.

My skin in hotter than lava will ever be. Hell, if Egyn even touches me he'll probably melt. Of course, he doesn't know that. The heat doesn't radiate, it stays on my skin.

Egyn reaches forward with a fist to punch me as a last resort. I quickly feel him land it, only to hear his blood curdling screeches instead. I slowly inch towards big brother Egyn, only to see him trying to scramble away with melting fingers. Blood drips out of his muscles similar to the way his skin is dripping off of the same bleeding tissue.

I let out a laugh that can set fear into anyone but Satan himself. It slowly turns maniacal as Egyn struggles to speak.

"What's that?" I cackle.

"I forfeit!" He chokes out. I back away and let the heat built up in my skin cool.

"I thought so. Love you Egyn!"

I jog over to Iblis, who happens to have a hanging jaw. He closes it and inches over to me in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm cool." I smile.

"Thank Satan… Wow. Who knew our sweet little sister could be so sadistic. You really do take after father!"

"Hehe! I might have gotten a little carried away…"

"You think?!"

"Oh come on, you're just salty!"

"I am not salty! I'm not an overgrown water bucket."

"Wow, that's a new one."

"You bet it is!"

"Well, I'm gonna go get some rest before I collapse."

"Okay! Have good dreams princess!"

"Do you want to be reduced to the ash you came from?"

"N-no! S-s-sorry!"

"That's what I thought."


End file.
